


A Broken Leg Brings Everyone Together

by kaishiro15



Category: Nightside Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishiro15/pseuds/kaishiro15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a regular day where there are flying pigs and broken bones. Except not everyday is a day where I’m taken care of by the Legendary Victorian Adventurer himself. And Suzie is acting sort of strange…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Leg Brings Everyone Together

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first Nightside fic and it wasn't beta-ed so don't expect much...

There was trouble again and as usual, I was right in the middle of it.

Luckily, Suzie Shooter and Julien Advent are on my side.

Suzie because I asked her to help me on a case that's currently out of hand since the sorcerer we're looking for went nuts at the sight of Suzie and starting turning inanimate objects into something to attack us. Strangely enough, whenever he did hit a person/thing with his magic, they seemed to have turned into pigs with wings. Suzie is shooting them down anyway.

Julien on the other hand...was carrying me with one hand while beating off the animated things that were attacking us. I was originally helping out by tricking the animated beings into attacking each other and throwing pepper into their eyes (Hey, they are alive now) when one of them actually threw themselves on to me. I jumped away a second too late and now I have one broken leg.

Julien just beat off the enemies around me and picked me up along the way. I guess it's because he's suppose to be the defender of the helpless (Not that I am defenseless. Just temporary immobile right now.) and the fact that he wanted the story of how I was involved straight from me.

But the amount of enemies here is just getting ridiculous now. I think some passerby’s are snatching the dead winged pigs that Suzie shot down. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on opening my inner eye a little, just enough to give a firm tug on the sorcerer’s magic core to startle him and allowing Suzie to get a clear shot while he was too distracted to pull up a shield.

"Okay, that's enough," I said. "Let’s get out of here before someone finds a way to pin the bill on me."

My tone was casual, light. As if I was unaffected by the pain my broken leg was putting me through. But since Julien was literately right next to me, he could see my pale pallor and that I was breaking out into cold sweat. And Suzie wasn't fooled at all. Her raised eyebrow told me as much. The crowd that was starting to form didn't seem to notice though, thankfully.

"I'll take you straight to the Night Times," Julien said. "We have medical supplies there to be a hospital and I need the story from you while it's still fresh in your mind. His tone pretty much telling me that I can't argue my way out of it.

I did open my mouth just to be contrary, but Suzie butted in, examining my leg with a critical eye.

“John, just accept the help. I’ll be at my next job when you need me again.” On the other hand, it was a lot more difficult arguing back to Suzie. But there was something strange. Her face was cold as ever, but there was a strange glint to her eyes.

But I have to think about that another time. Right now, Julien’s pulling me towards the direction of the Victoria House being strangely gentle, making sure my leg wasn’t bumping into anything. And…he’s really warm, I noticed, now that I’m literally leaning on him. My skin was starting to have a light flush, replacing the paleness from before. I’m a little confused, but I think I can blame that on the pain. Several people looked our way, but just as quickly getting out of our way. Most likely because Julien is the Legendary Victorian Adventurer and John Taylor was glaring at all of them.

I’m pretty sure I’ll feel better once the pain is gone and stocked full of meds. Maybe I could get a drink from Julien’s alcohol stash while I’m there…

**Author's Note:**

> Review? I hoping for more people to start writing Nightside Fics.
> 
> If you want a community for Nightside fics, there's a comm here that does that:  
> http://community.livejournal.com/nightsidetales/


End file.
